Hyrule:Beginnings
by Tigre de Soleil
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was the Triforce. Life was just beginning, and the power of the Triforce would create evil to ruin the bright new future. Unless Link, the Hero of Legend emerged and took what was rightfully his. Glory.
1. Default Chapter

Hyrule  
  
In the beginning, there was nothing. Cosmic dust whirled through the universe, and life had not yet begun. Then, there was a star. In this one star was the power of the entire universe. And using some of its power, the land of Hyrule was made. But, since no one knew of this great power, it was forgotten, left to float in the cosmos forever...  
---  
It was just another plain day in Hyrule. Bright sun, good weather, typical. And boring. Link walked through the forest, innocently looking for something to do. He was only ten, still a child. But, soon it would be time for his first quest. For every boy went on his first quest on his eleventh birthday. And Link's birthday was next week.  
Link walked solemnly through the forest, bored beyond belief. That was when he came upon a strange tree. Link didn't think he had ever seen the gigantic tree before, and he had explored the forest ever since he could walk. The tree had a cave that was just large enough to walk into, so Link decided to go in.  
The cave in the tree had an eerie blue glow to it. The light made Link able to see the weird carvings on the inside of the tree.  
  
Link: What is this?  
  
Link saw what looked like the night sky carved into the tree. The picture showed a glowing orb among the stars that looked faintly like a triangle. The pictures showed the glowing triangle slowly making its way towards the land of Hyrule. That was where the pictures ended, and some strange language was carved into the tree. Link reached up to touch the foreign language, and images suddenly flashed through his head. None of them were clear, and they went by too fast for him to remember. So, being the carefree child that he was, he walked out of the cave and forgot all about the images that held the secrets of the beginning of Hyrule.  
  
Family: Happy birthday dear Li-nk...happy birthday to you!  
  
It was Link's eleventh birthday, the most important day of a boy's life in Hyrule. This was the day he would go on his first quest to become a great warrior of Hyrule. It was every boy's dream to become a great warrior to serve the Royal Family of Hyrule. The most prominent warrior and personal consultant of the Royal Family was Ganondorf. Every man wanted to be just like Ganondorf. He was the single person the Royal Family trusted the most.  
  
Grandpa: Link, since it's your first quest, I want you to have these gifts from me and the rest of the family.  
  
Link was handed a brown paper package that was tied with white string. Everyone in his family looked at him expectantly. Link unwrapped the present and found a real sword and a set or armor.  
  
Link: wow!  
  
Grandpa: I thought you would like it. One day, your great-great grandfather was walking through that very forest that you walk through every day. He said he came across a tree with a cave that emitted a strange blue light. Inside this cave, he claimed to have found this sword and armor. It has been passed down from generation to generation and now it is yours. I'm sure your father would have given it to you if he did not have to work today.  
  
Link: Thank you Grandpa, everyone. I promise to take very good care of this sword.  
  
Grandpa helped Link put on his new sword and adjust his armor. Link drew the sword and found something strange. There wasn't a scratch on the thing. And, for that matter, there wasn't a single nick in the armor either.  
  
Link: Grandpa? Has no one ever used these things before? There are no scratches on them.  
  
Grandpa: That's what's strange Link. No matter how much you ancestors used this armor and that sword, they never got scratched or nicked. Some say the things are enchanted. I say it's just good luck. Now, no more talking. Your grandmother has prepared you a sack of food and some new clothes. Go change, and then we'll see you of!  
  
So, Link excitedly donned the garb of the beginner swordsman, and the future Hero of Legend set out on his first quest. 


	2. Hyrule:Beginnings Chapter 2

Hyrule  
Chapter 2  
  
Ganondorf kneeled before hi king and queen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Princess Zelda. He knew that she did not trust him, but as long as he had the king and queen's trust, that was all he needed.  
  
Ganondorf: Is there anything else you need me to do, Your Highness?  
  
King Zora: No, that will be all Ganondorf. You may leave.  
  
As Ganondorf walked by, Princess Zelda pointedly ignored him. He sneered at her as he walked by, sure that the king and queen weren't looking. Ganondorf didn't care if Princess Zelda didn't like him. He would ask for her hand in marriage soon. And he was sure that the king would say yes. After all, he WAS the most trusted man in all of Hyrule.  
  
Princess Zelda walked towards her mother and father. She meant to question their trust in Ganondorf, and she didn't think her parents would be happy with her after.  
  
Zelda: Mother, Father, why do you trust Ganondorf?  
  
King Zora: Zelda! We have been over this a thousand times! Ganondorf is to be trusted! End of story!  
  
Zelda: I meant no disrespect father! I just thought...  
  
King Zora: Zelda, I don't want to talk about this again. Why don't you go to your room and play or something? I will see you at dinner.  
  
Zelda nodded and left the room. As she was passing Ganondorf's room, she heard Ganondorf talking to his assistant.  
  
Ganondorf: Yes, next week I will ask for her hand in marriage. And when the king and queen are dead, I shall be king!  
  
Zelda suppressed a gasp of horror and fled to her room. She reached under the bed and brought out two things. A rope made of stolen bed sheets, and a plain country dress that she had lifted off of a maid that was her size. She would never marry Ganondorf, so Zelda decided to make her escape. The only question was, where would she go?  
  
Link was tired. And dirty. And homesick. Was this what every eleven year old boy went through? As he trudged through the forest, searching for monsters to test his skill against, he suddenly wished that he was ten again. He was to make his way to the city for real training, but until then, he had to live off his own skills. His mother had taught him what he could and could not eat in the forest. His father had taught him basic sword skills. His grandfather had taught him defense strategies. All he needed for his first quest. Or so he had thought. Link still lacked in one thing. Courage. 


	3. Hyrule:Beginnings Chapter 3

Hyrule

Chapter 3

Challenger: Have you had enough yet runt?

          Link was beaten. Bruises had already begun to form on his body. Stripped to the waist, sweat rolled down his chest and arms freely. He was training to become a great swordsman, like his father. But, Link did not have enough training to beat the bigger boys. Though he was roughly the same age as the rest of them, they were larger.

Challenger: Maybe you should call your _daddy _to help you…or maybe your mom would have a better chance at defeating me.

Link: My dad could defeat you with one hand!

Challenger: Yeah right! Your dad couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag!

Link: Shut up!

          Link was angry now. He charged the challenger, and drove his wooden sword into the boy's stomach. The challenger grunted, caught between disbelief and pain. He fell to the ground. Link stood, his wooden practice sword in his hand, still fuming.

Teacher: Good job Link! Help your partner up and hit the showers!

          Reluctantly, Link helped his peer up and walked slowly to the showers.

Challenger: You got lucky this time Link, but you won't be so lucky next time.

Link: Oh bug off Kite; I don't wanna hear it right now.

          Link took off the rest of his clothes and walked underneath the lukewarm shower. He felt the water run over his hair and into the crevices of the cuts that marred his skin. Link sighed and grabbed the bar of soap and washed the day's sweat and grime off of his body. It was time to go into town today. Link needed a new pair of boots. The ones he had were scuffed badly and already had tiny holes in the soles.

          As Zelda walked through town, she thought about how to escape unnoticed. She had spent the night in town, and that was enough time for guards to post themselves at all exits. She hadn't been able to find a way out all day. She trudged through town, worry making her brow wrinkle. As she was walking, she ran into a boy slightly shorter than herself.

Link: Hey! Watch it!

Zelda: How dare you talk to _me_ like that! I am…I mean excuse me.

          Zelda looked the boy up and down. He was wearing a beginner's practice outfit, a green one. He looked at her strangely, and moved to walk past her.

Zelda: Hey! Wait a sec!

Link: What?

Zelda: What's your name?

Link: Link

Zelda: Well, could you do me a favor?

Link: What kinda favor?

Zelda: Well…could you escort me to the edge of the forest over there? I'm meeting someone, and I don't want to go alone.

Link: Sorry, I have something to do.

Zelda: I'll give you _this_…

          Zelda flashed two gold coins. Link studied them, and then took them from her. He took the coins and weighed them in his palm. He bit them, and then decided that they were actually real.

Link: Ok then, let's go!


End file.
